Nuketown 2025 Zombies
Nuketown 2025 Zombies is a map made by RisingSun2013. It takes place on the map Nuketown 2025 from Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer. The guns featured in it are chronistic, and are all from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They are all from the 2025 section of the game; none of them are from the 1980's section. Summary The map features weapons from the 2025 portion of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The zombies are a mix of Seals and Mercs. Unlike Nuketown Zombies, it does not look destroyed, however the layout compared to the original map is a little different. The map has no buyable or zombie barriers. Edward Richtofen is the announcer. Backstory A squad of Seals and Mercs were on their way to Nuketown to fight each other. However, when they got there, they found a bunch of zombies, so they decided to team up against the zombies. Layout Middle The middle of the map lasts between the two houses. Available Items *Balista (200) *SMR (600) *Who's Who (500 solo, 2000 co-op) *XM31 Grenade (300) *Support Marker (5000) House 1 House 1 is the house on your right when spawning. Available Items *SWAT-556 (1000) *Cool H2O (3500) *R870 MCS (900) House 2 House 2 is the house on your left when spawning. Available Items *Stamin' Up (2000) *B23R (900) *Peacekeeper (1200) House 1 Backyard This is the backyard of House 1. Available Items *MSMC (1500) *C4 (1250) House 2 Backyard This is the backyard of House 2. Available Items *PHD Flopper (2000) *Combatant Suppresion Knuckles (3000) *Bouncing Betties (1500) Enemies *Seal Team 6 Zombies *Merc Zombies *Shrieker Zombies (starts spawning round 8 onward) *Pentagon Thief (every 4-7 rounds, spawns somewhere random in the map and acts like the one on "Five") Perks There are only four perks in this map. They are all perks that are similar to the original four perks. *Who's Who (500 solo with 3 buys, 2000 co-op) (equivalent of Quick Revive) *PHD Flopper (2000) (equivalent of Juggernog) *Stamin' Up (2000) (equivalent of Speed Cola) *Cool H2O (3500) (equivalent of Double Tap Root Beer) Weapons Starting Weapons *Tac-45 *Knife *2 Fragmentation Grenades (4 max, 2 more per round) Wall Weapons Bolt-Action Rifles *Balista (200) Assault Rifles *SMR (600) *SWAT-556 (1000) Sub Machine Guns *Peacekeeper (1200) *MSMC (1500) Machine Pistols *B23R (900) Shotguns *R870 MCS (900) Equipment *Bouncing Betties (1500) *C4 (1250) *Combatant Suppresion Knuckles (3000) *XM31 Grenade (300) *Support Marker (5000) Mystery Box Weapons Assault Rifles *M8A1 *SCAR H *FAL OSW *AN94 Sub Machine Guns *Chicom CQB *Vector K10 *MP7 *PDW-57 Pistols *Five-Seven *Executioner Machine Pistols *KAP-40 Shotguns *S12 *M1216 *KSG Launchers *SMAW Light Machine Guns *MK 48 *QBB LSW Sniper Rifles *XPR-50 *DSR .50 Specials *Titus-6 *Crossbow *Balistic Knife Equipment *Tactical Insertion (co-op only) *Flashbang Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun Mark II *Sliquifier *Monkey Bomb *Time Bomb (solo only) Turned Weapon List This is the list of weapons used in Turned, from first to last. *Titus-6 *QBB LSW *MK 48 *PDW-57 *MP7 *Chicom CQB *AN94 *Peacekeeper *MSMC *SWAT-556 *M1216 *KSG *S12 *R870 MCS *DSR .50 *Executioner *KAP-40 *B23R *Five-Seven *Balistic Knife Powerups *Max Ammo *Insta-kill *Double Points *Nuke *Mystery-shift Game Modes *Grief *Survival *Turned *Cage Match *Domination *Hardpoint Easter Egg Song The song of the map can be activated by finding 3 maniquin heads on the floor around the map. The song that plays is On the Turning Away by Pink Floyd. Easter Egg Song: Note: takes about 13-14 seconds seconds to start playing. Trophies Bronze *The Good Guys-Call in a squad and have them get 25 kills. *Tacticus Corps.-Respawn on a Tactical Insertion 5 times in one game. *Luck II-Kill a zombie with C4 somewhere else on the map. *Overkill-Kill 50 zombies with the Titus-6 in one game. Silver *Flash out!-Kill 5 zombies with the flash of a Flashbang in one game. Secret *Return of the Box-Stop the box from moving somewhere else. Trivia/Notes *The Time Bomb is only available on solo due to it being misused in co-op. However, it can be turned on in Custom Match. *The map is a reference to the original Nuketown Zombies. *The trophy called "Luck II" is a reference to the trophy in "Welcome to the Jungle" called "Luck". Reviews For information on how to use the review system, see How to Use the Review System. *There are no reviews yet. Share your opinion now! Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013